1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized wheelbarrows, and more particularly to a motorized wheelbarrow having a manually controlled braking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usefulness of wheelbarrows is well known to those involved in construction, gardening, and other uses where loads are moved and transported form one place to another. The wheelbarrow is a unique tool in that due to its single wheel design a relatively heavy load may be balanced and moved. Wheelbarrows are also useful in that they may be used to move loads over rough and difficult terrain where other means of transport would be very difficult.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to power or motorize wheelbarrows by using gasoline-powered engines in order to propel the wheelbarrow and load carried in the wheelbarrow. However, such wheelbarrows end up being bulky, cumbersome, and difficult and dangerous to use in many types of terrain. Further, such wheelbarrows are excessively heavy and unbalanced requiring the user to shift and manipulate the load to compensate therefore, which detracts from the power, gained from the motor.
Thus, a motorized wheelbarrow solving the aforementioned problems is desired.